


Bloody Trapland Adventures [P4] (PewdieCry)

by MilkNPork



Series: Bloody Trapland Adventures (PewdieCry) [4]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Adventure, Bloody Trapland, Co-op, Fluff, M/M, Part 4, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkNPork/pseuds/MilkNPork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewds and Cry go on an adventure to the world of Bloody Trapland, where they meet spikes, buzzsaws, lava, and the dreaded brofist. Together, they pass through the obstacles and help each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Trapland Adventures [P4] (PewdieCry)

"So, uh..."

"Yeah..."

It was awkward. Very awkward.

Both boys- er, cats were red at the cheeks, Cry's green fur making him glow like a Christmas cat while Pewdie's red one making him look a deeper shade of red than he already was. Gazes travelled here and there, everywhere except each other's eyes, unable to lock gazes even though they sat facing each other.

It was new to them: the idea of being in a relationship. They were so used to being best friends online, back when they would fool around and play video games, laugh at each other and make fun of the crazy fangirls and shippers...

How ironic.

Losing one of their only two tents in the lava didn't help either. Because of Pewdie's stupidity and carelessness, they also had to suffer losing half of their food which was also in the tent bag and they had to make do with Cry's tent until they found a way out of the two-dimensional grasslands. And what do you get when you add the two of them having to share a tent, with a certain event not too long ago when they oh-so-bravely confessed their feelings for each other? The uncomfortable silence between the two.

"D-Do you want to go to bed?" the red-furred Swede asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously and seeing his friend flush darker made him realize what he said and he joined the other in embarrassment. "I-I didn't mean-"

"I know..." his friend could only murmur in response. The brunette seemed to have calmed down a bit, but the shyness was still there. "I... I'm going to sleep." And with that, he crawled towards the far corner of the tent, leaving the blonde most of the space in the tent and lying with his back facing Pewdie.

"Good night." Pewdie said, the sound barely a whisper and he cursed himself for letting the regret leak in his tone. But Cry didn't really react anyway.

"'Night..." he replied, his voice now starting to lace with sleep as he yawned and snuggled into his bright yellow blanket. All he wanted now was to sleep and to quell the fire on his cheeks, finding a way to stop the slowly waning closeness between them tomorrow.

It wasn't as if they regret confessing to each other – far from it. It was true, they loved each other as more than best friends – the simple fact that their feelings were mutual was heartwarming by itself.

But it was also stunning and not that simple. So what if they loved each other here in Bloody Trapland, when they manage to get back, Pewdie still had Marzia and Cry would... well go back to his apartment. Sure, Pewds loved Cry but he also loved his girlfriend just as much. Not to mention, there was still this newfound awkwardness building between them that they both feared would break their friendship beyond repair.

"Hey, Cry?"

Just as Cry's dreams started to form under his shut eyelids, the scenes playing vaguely in his mind, a thick accent called out to him, snapping his dreams in half as the drowsiness disappeared.

Pewdie ruffled his own golden locks, smirking to himself when Cry's shoulders flinched in response, feeling slightly ashamed to have woken his best friend up. "I- um..."

The brunette rolled over so he was facing Pewds. "What is it?" he asked, his voice deep but gentle and caring. His head was rested on his palm, one elbow propping him up. Chocolate locks were messy and disheveled more than usual, but that wasn't what Pewdie was marvelling at.

Unable to tear his gaze from aquamarine orbs that stared back at him, he gulped. "I just..." He sighed a shaky breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. "I just wanted to tell you that I meant what I said back in the snow level. I-I hope you did too." Before the other could react, he buried himself under the covers and sighed shakily once more, feeling the clench of bottled feelings finally loosen its grasp on his rapidly beating heart.

That was everything Cry needed: a little push. Finally, the confidence burst through his doubts that imprisoned his true feelings. Deciding words weren't enough to answer the other, he sat up, scooted closer to the lump of quivering blanket and pulled the covers down and away from the Swede who was nervously waiting for his answer while under the cover.

Then he bent down to press his lips against his.

"I meant it, Pewds. Even if we got back and you... you forget me and go back to Marzia, I'll hold on." He confessed.

Pewdie flushed, forcing the covers back on his face. For a moment, they felt nostalgic of the earlier days in this place: when Cry teased him all the time and he could only blush in response, back when they were nothing more than bros. Yeah, those were great times...

He heard shifting as Cry crawled around the tent, rustling the covers in his movement. Daring to take a quick peek, the blonde saw his friend slump back down under the yellow cloth, settling back into a deep sleep with the back of his furry ears still reddened and didn't go unnoticed by the other.

The night went by quickly, and as the indigo sky was replaced with the rising sun, the morning haze crept its way towards the translucent walls of the tent, interrupting Cry and his little beauty sleep as he rolled over onto his front to try and block the blinding light away.

For a while, he remained that way, thinking about stuff and resting his eyes but not really sleeping. Playfully, he rolled over and spread his arms, smirking as he hit a certain large mass in the blankets. The covers started to shift, accompanied by a resounding, annoyed groan coming from the lips of the Swedish man beside him.

Baby blue eyes blinked open and shot the other a glare. The green cat couldn't help but snicker as he stood up, stretching a bit and mimicking the blonde's contagious yawn. "You ready for some more Bloody Trapland adventures?"

Pewdie laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, I'm ready and excited to get my tail maimed today! You?"

"No thanks, man. I'd rather have breakfast first." The brunette shot back, earning a snicker from the other gamer. He reached over to his knapsack and took a loaf of bread, tearing it in half and giving one part to his best friend.

They chatted nonchalantly, sometimes cracking a joke as they fooled around. For now, both were content to be like this, remaining as best friends and pushing away all uneasiness even though they had confessed their love for each other. They decided that it would be best to take it slow, remain comfortable with each other's company for now and resolve their feelings after they found a way back to the real world.

Unbeknownst to them however, a split-second spark of violet not far away from their tent would imply that getting out of Bloody Trapland wouldn't be so easy as it would seem.


End file.
